WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role
WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (Exciting Pro Wrestling 2 in Japan) is a professional wrestling video game released on the PlayStation 1 by THQ and developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators. It is part of the WWF SmackDown! (later renamed WWE SmackDown vs. Raw, now simply WWE) series based on the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) professional wrestling promotion. It is the sequel to WWF SmackDown! and was succeeded by WWF SmackDown!: Just Bring It on the PlayStation 2. Basic Information 'Developer(s): '''YUKE's Future Media Creators '''Publisher(s): '''THQ (WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role) & YUKE's Future Media Creators (Exciting Pro Wrestling 2) '''Platform(s): '''PlayStation 1 '''Release date(s): '''November 21st, 2000 in North America, December 1st, 2000 in Europe & January 25th, 2001 in Japan. Gameplay The Season Mode was heavily modified in this game. Along with removing the pre-season mode from the original, ''Know Your Role gave more storylines and more matches per show. These changes were given a mixed reaction by fans and critics alike. There are a number of flaws in the Season Mode, such as the long loading times needed for even the most insignificant scenes (like a wrestler walking down a corridor). Wrestlers, wrestling moves, and arenas are unlocked as the player progresses through a season. The Season Mode has multiplayer support, with up to four players playing at once in a Season. Create Modes The game allowed the player to create their own taunts and superstars. One of the features in Create a Superstar was the face templates, that allowed the player to preset the figure's face to an actual superstar. Also, Create a Manager & Create a Stable made their debuts in the SmackDown series which allowed the player to create their own unique duos. Roster #Al Snow #Albert #Andre The Giant (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Big Bossman #Big Show (Easter egg during Royal Rumble match, playable in Rumble match only, unplayable) #Billy Gunn #Bob Backlund (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Bradshaw #Bret Hart (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #British Bulldog (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Bubba Ray Dudley #Bull Buchanan #Cactus Jack #Chaz (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Chris Benoit #Chris Jericho #Christian #Crash #Chyna #Dean Malenko #Debra #D-Lo Brown #Dude Love (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #D-Von Dudley #Earl Hebner (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Eddie Guerrero #Edge #Essa Rios #Faarooq #Funaki #Gangrel #Gerald Brisco #The Godfather (The Goodfather) #Goldust (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Grandmaster Sexay #Hardcore Holly #Ho (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as her) #Ivory #Jacqueline #Jeff Hardy #Jeff Jarrett (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Jerry Lawler (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Jim Ross (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Joey Abs #Kane #Ken Shamrock (Easter egg during Royal Rumble match, playable in Rumble match only, unplayble) #The Kat #Kurt Angle #Linda McMahon (Must be created in Create a Superstar to play as her) #Lita #Mankind #Mark Henry #Matt Hardy #Michael Cole #Mick Foley #Pat Patterson #Paul Bearer #Perry Saturn #Pete Gas #Rikishi #Road Dogg #The Rock #Rodney #Scotty 2 Hotty #Sgt. Slaughter (Must be Created in Create a Superstar to play as him) #Shane McMahon #Shawn Michaels #Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley #Steve Austin (Named as "Stone Cold") #Steve Blackman #Steven Richards #Tazz #Test #Tori #Triple H #Trish Stratus #The Undertaker (New biker gimmick) #Val Venis #Vince McMahon #Viscera #X-Pac Reception On release, Famitsu magazine scored the game a 30 out of 40. 914104_18956_front.jpg|The Exciting Pro Wrestling 2 cover. Look closely enough & you'll see the WWE logo! WWF became WWE in late May 2002 due to the WWF (World Wildlife Fund) winning a court case. WWFSmackDown2KnowYourRole.jpg|The American cover of the game. Category:Games